Electrical feedthroughs are used in implantable medical devices (IMDs) such as cardiac rhythm management devices (e.g., pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators) to electrically connect electronic circuitry contained in a hermetically-sealed housing to external components such as, for example, therapy leads. Such feedthroughs include one or more conductive elements that extend into the hermetically-sealed interior of the device housing where they are electrically connected to the IMD electronic components (e.g., control circuitry or battery), through an insulating material, and outside the IMD, where they are electrically connected to therapy lead terminals. Electrical feedthroughs for implantable medical devices may also incorporate filters for filtering electromagnetic interference (EMI) that could impair the performance of the other IMD electronics.
The feedthrough may contact body fluids after implantation. Accordingly, feedthroughs are typically constructed of biocompatible materials. Platinum and platinum-iridium alloys are commonly-used as feedthrough conductor materials because they are biocompatible. Because of the high cost of platinum, however, it is desirable to identify alternative feedthrough conductor materials and configurations.
Other biocompatible conductive materials such as tantalum and niobium and their alloys are susceptible to surface oxide growth, which is encouraged by various high temperature processes (e.g., brazing) the conductor undergoes during fabrication of the feedthrough. The oxide layer impairs the electrical connections between the feedthrough conductor and the IMD electronic components, including the EMI filters when used, to which it is connected. Furthermore, the oxide layer limits the available methods of establishing that electrical connection. In particular, this oxide layer hinders electrically connecting the feedthrough and the IMD electronic component by soldering the feedthrough conductor to a terminal or port on the electronic component. In some cases, however, it may be especially desirable, from a manufacturing standpoint, to solder the feedthrough conductor to the IMD electronic components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,003, issued to Selfried et. al., teaches a feedthrough utilizing a tantalum or niobium terminal pin coated with a thin film of a conductive metal, e.g., platinum, to reduce the insulating effect of the oxide layer on the tantalum or niobium pin. As taught therein, the coating “must not be too thick” so as to prevent the glass insulating material used to seal the terminal pin into the feedthrough from “seeing” the tantalum or niobium terminal pin and not just the coating. The '003 patent specifically teaches that a coating thickness of 10,000 angstroms (1 micron) or less is satisfactory. It has been found, however, that with coatings this thin on tantalum or niobium terminal pins, the resulting feedthrough conductor cannot be readily soldered to provide a robust electrical connection to the IMD internal electronic devices after the aforementioned high temperature processes are performed. One possible explanation for this is that with such thin coatings, the tantalum or niobium terminal pin material migrates to the surface of the coating during the high-temperature processes such as brazing. As a result of this migration, an oxide layer may form on the surface of the coating, thus inhibiting the solderability of the terminal pin.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an implantable medical device feedthrough utilizing a conductor design that is inexpensive, but which also permits the conductor to be soldered to the IMD electronic circuitry.